


Abbordaggio in stazione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ruggito del drago [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Cobra, rivedendo Natsu in stazione, ci provasse con lui?Fanfiction partecipante alla Yuri e Yaoi’s Week indetta da Fairy Piece.Link: http://fairypiece-fanfictionimages.forumfree.it/?t=74940760.Prompt di StaroftheEast:6) "Smettila di sentirti il centro del Mondo!" "Vorresti che fossi solo il tuo centro?"Prompt di Annapis:14. Ascoltare la musica a tutto volume in stazione.31. Il "sono nuovo di qui, mi fai da guida?" é un buon abbordaggio.32. Non è normale che tu mi abbia scambiato per quella bionda con una sesta!36. Improvvisarsi guida turistica.





	Abbordaggio in stazione

Abbordaggio in stazione

 

Cobra muoveva su e giù la testa, ogni tanto gridava.

Un paio di donne si allontanarono e una di loro lo guardò scuotendo la testa, un uomo si caricò un pesante zaino in spalla e passò davanti al sedile di marmo su cui era seduto.

Cobra si grattò la palpebra chiusa all’altezza della cicatrice, stringeva l’mp3 con l’altra mano.

Inarcò un sopracciglio riconoscendo Natsu camminare lungo la linea gialla dei binari, alzò il braccio e lo dimenò.

“Ehy, Salamander, da questa parte!” gridò.

Natsu stava liquefacendo l’ascia di Taurus e ne leccava il metallo incandescente. Riconobbe il dragon slayer del veleno e s’incamminò nella sua direzione.

“Anche tu pronto a sentirti male sul mezzo di trasporto!” sbraitò Cobra.

Natsu si strinse la sciarpa e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Sì” disse.

“Cosa?!” sbraitò Cobra.

“SI’!” gridò Natsu.

“Ti vedo poco carico, forse dovresti mangiare solo delle fiamme pure!” sbraitò Cobra.

Natsu gli tolse le cuffie dalle orecchie e la musica rock risuonò tutt’intorno.

“Preferisco mangiare dopo aver preso i treni, non prima. Cos’è questo rumore? Mi ricorda un tipo che ho combattuto” disse.

Cobra spense l’mp3 e ridacchiò.

“Non è rumore, è musica. Ti posso assicurare che ti sa dare la giusta carica. Non so se capisci cosa intendo” disse. Piegò il capo di lato e gli fece l’occhiolino.

Natsu si grattò la testa scompigliando i capelli rosa.

“Intendi tipo in un combattimento?” chiese.

< Figo! Ora voglio combattere con quel rumore tutt’intorno! Sono tutto un fuoco!> lesse Cobra nei suoi pensieri. Sbuffò e scosse il capo, ridacchiando.

“Io sono nuovo di qui, mi fai da guida?” domandò con voce seducente.

< Ecco, questo è un abbordaggio più classico, magari capisce quali sono le mie intenzioni > rifletté.

“Vediamo se scendiamo alla stessa fermata” disse Natsu. Si massaggiò una spalla e vi appoggiò l’ascia, la sua sciarpa gli sferzava il petto muscoloso.

“Sai, speravo proprio di rivedere te, adesso che ho ottenuto l’amnistia dal sovrano” disse Cobra. Si leccò le labbra. “Il tuo morso mi è rimasto impresso” disse roco.

“Mi presteresti il tuo rumore? Voglio usarlo per sfidarci Erza” propose Natsu.

“In realtà, preferivo ascoltarlo adesso insieme a te. Adoro poterlo sentire in stazione a tutto volume” ribatté Cobra.

Natsu gonfiò le guance e sbuffò.

“Smettila di sentirti il centro del mondo” borbottò.

< Dice cose strane che non capisco e non mi presta le cose! Ci siamo appena incontrati e mi ha tempestato di nozioni strane > pensò.

“Vorrei che fossi solo il tuo centro?” gli domandò Cobra, appoggiandogli la fronte sulla sua.

“Dici cose strane come Lucy” si lamentò Natsu.

“Non è normale che tu mi abbia scambiato per una bionda con una sesta!” gridò Cobra. Gli mise in mano l’mp3 e sospirò.

“Mi sa che non posso fare altro” disse. Gli diede le spalle e si allontanò, Natsu conficcò l’ascia per terra e lo afferrò per la manica.

“Ehy, un favore per un favore. Posso improvvisarmi tua guida turistica. Non volevi quello” disse il dragon slayer del fuoco.

Cobra lo baciò con foga.

“Volevo questo, tardo di un drago” borbottò.

Natsu chiuse gli occhi e ghignò.

“Allora come prima tappa devo farti vedere camera mia!” gridò. Si sporse, baciandolo a sua volta.

 

 


End file.
